Love and Life
by Lighthawk Demon
Summary: Tenchi makes a decision to marry all the girls. Will it work out? Well, we'll just have to wait and see.


This story is a fan fiction of Tenchi Muyo. All the characters depicted in this story are the sole properties of Pioneer, AIC, and their respective creators. The events are of my creation and do not reflect the views of everyone interested in Tenchi Muyo. If they seem out of character at times it is because I have attempted to give them a little maturity and wisdom. I believe that they have grown to know and care for each other as a family, and that is the feeling with which I've written them. You will also find that I have included Kiyone in these stories. Her character is so charming, and her and Mihoshi just work so well together, that I just couldn't leave her out. So you will find that I have broken the barrier between the OAVs and the Tenchi Universe series. Just think of Kiyone as having been in the OAVs. It's just a minor dimensional infraction. I'm sure Washu would be proud of such an accomplishment by someone such as me. ^__^.  
  
**A little warning about the content before you begin reading.**  
  
This fan fic is an old one that I started a couple of years ago. Some disliked the content which has Tenchi marrying almost all the girls. It would seem that very few fans of the series appreciate that particular scenario. There is a twist to the story though in the later chapters, which should number about four in all when I'm done. It also has a great deal of what I believe is referred to as "waffy?" content.   
  
If this type of content or scenario is not to your liking than you will not enjoy reading this story.  
  
To everyone else who don't mind a little polygamy with their anime . . .   
  
Enjoy!   


* * *

* * *

Love and Life:   
chapter 1   
Mind

By: Lighthawk Demon

* * *

* * *

  
Tenchi lay there in his bed, awakened by thoughts that had haunted him for many nights now. He remembered his grandfather say many times how important it was to make the right choices in life. "Think before you act," Yosho would say. "Weigh your options and choose the path that is most clear, Tenchi." But Tenchi doubted that the choices his grandfather spoke of had anything to do with what concerned him now. He was the direct heir to the royal family of the House of Jurai, and that one small fact weighed heavily on Tenchi's thoughts.  
  
Tenchi glanced over at his clock. The glowing green LED displayed 5:05am. Everyone was still in bed. "I can't just lie here forever," sighed Tenchi. "I may as well get up." 

Tenchi walked quietly to the bathroom, showered, got dressed, and made his way through the house checking on each of the girls as he went. He didn't quite know why he did it. It had simply become a regular routine he established some time ago, and he had been doing it ever since. Ryoko's room, as usual, was a disaster. Tenchi could barely make out where the mess ended and Ryoko began, but there she was, sleeping and half buried under a pile of clothes and empty sake bottles. If any of them needed discipline and stability in their lives, it was Ryoko. Her exterior may be as hard as steel, but Tenchi couldn't help but notice at times that underneath that tough shell, Ryoko was probably the most vulnerable, at least emotionally, of them all. 

Across the hall, Kiyone had fallen asleep in a reclining chair in the corner of her and Mihoshi's room readinga book entitled,_ The 10 Most Heinous Earth Criminals of the 20th Century_. What could Tenchi say about Kiyone? She was a Galaxy Police Officer through and through. She was always exacting, formal, punctual, and official. Putting up with Mihoshi as a Galaxy Police partner was no small task either. Still, Kiyone needed someone to show her how to have fun in life and that it was okay sometimes to bend the rules a little.  


A short walk down the hall was Ayeka and Sasami's room. Opening the door ever so gently, so as not to disturb the two sleeping Princesses, Tenchi looked in to see that all was well. They were sleeping soundly. Ayeka turned in her sleep and pulled the covers slightly off herself. Tenchi promptly turned around. His face turned a light shade of red, and, reaching behind him, he quietly pulled the door closed. Was it chivalry or shyness? He contemplated that question for a second. "_Whatever it is I'm going to have to learn to get over it_," thought Tenchi, as he made his way down the stairs.  


"Oh, Mihoshi," reprimanded Tenchi in a whisper as he shook his head. She lay there on the couch, covered in crumbs, in front of the television set that was showing nothing more than a white static filled screen. What she needed more than anything else was someone to just watch out for her. For all of her ineptitude, clumsiness, apparent lack of order, and bungling, she was, at the least, extremely loyal. That one endearing feature, in and of itself, earned the respect Mihoshi deserved. Not to mention that somehow, despite her incompetence, she always seemed to accomplish her tasks at hand and would come through for you when you needed her the most. 

Tenchi made his way over to the television, avoiding the empty packages of snacks lying all over the floor, and quietly clicked the television off. He had considered starting breakfast, but it was early. Besides, Sasami took great pride in preparing the family meals. Now, she would make someone a very good wife some day. Sasami was sweet and courteous, adventurous, a little mischievous at times, but never afraid of new challenges. Not to mention she could take the foulest tasting thing on the planet and make it taste like a meal fit for a king. 

Washu . . . _Little_ Washu must have fallen asleep in the lab again. Tenchi felt somewhat sorry for Washu. She almost never spoke of her past. On the rare occasions that she did, you could feel the anguish in her voice when she would speak of the child taken from her so long ago. The greatest scientific mind in the known universe wasn't immune to, nor could she create a device to counter, the emotions that she felt inside. Tenchi guessed that was the reason she hid behind that childlike facade of hers and immersed herself in her work. Washu needed someone to love and be loved as well. 

Tenchi put on a jacket to chase away the slight chill that was still in the morning Spring air. It was nearing 6:00am and everybody would be getting up soon enough. He could already hear Mihoshi in the other room stirring amongst the empty snack packages.  


_"Well, I'd best get started on my chores_," thought Tenchi. _"It's going to be a long day."_  


The dim beginnings of daylight were just breaking over the mountains in the distance as he headed out the door. Tenchi walked over to the shed, threw the rake, shovel, broom, and hoe over his shoulder, as well as a few baskets hanging from the assortment of tools, and headed for the carrot patches. 

* * *

  
It was close to 9:30am when Tenchi had finished tending to the newly planted crops of carrots. It would be several more weeks before they could even be considered for harvesting, much to Ryo-ohki's dismay. Tenchi was headed for the Masaki Shrine with the broom in hand, when he was greeted by his grandfather, Yosho. 

"Tenchi, I see you have gotten a head start on today's chores."  


"Yes, grandpa, I couldn't go back to sleep earlier this morning after awakening so I decided to start my chores early," replied Tenchi. 

"Hmmm . . . bad dreams?" asked Yosho. 

"No, just . . . too much thinking I guess." 

"I see," said Yosho, looking intently at his grandson. Tenchi's eyes told of a heavy burden laying on the young man's mind. "Tenchi, I have always told you to weigh your options and choose the path that is most clear. What I have not told you until now is that sometimes the clearest path is not always the most obvious. Think with your head, feel with your heart, and listen with your soul." 

"Gee, grandpa, thanks. I'm more confused now then when I was before," said Tenchi, grasping the back of his head in bewilderment. 

Yosho chuckled softly. "Remember what I have said, Tenchi. It is possible to examine a problem too long. You must learn to not only weigh your options but balance them as well." With that said, Yosho turned and headed toward the Masaki residence. His grandfather tried to help with words of wisdom, but Tenchi just couldn't decipher some of the cryptic advice his grandfather tried to give him half the time. He contemplated the advice just offered him for a few moments, but, not realizing their significance, Tenchi dismissed them and continued sweeping the grounds surrounding the shrine. 

Having finished his chores, Tenchi headed toward home. Entering the Masaki household, he could already hear the arguments around the breakfast table.  


"Must you eat with your mouth open?" asked Kiyone. "And where's your uniform we're due on patrol in 18 minutes." 

"I'm sorry Kiyone," sobbed Mihoshi. 

"I still don't know why you even come to the meal table!" yelled Ayeka. "I thought you don't need to eat anyway." 

"What's the matter _Little Princess_? Are you afraid I'm going to take away your food? Trust me. You could afford to lose a few pounds!" retorted Ryoko. 

"And what is that supposed to imply you . . . you . . . monster!?" responded Ayeka 

Just then the inter-dimensional door to the lab opened and out stepped Washu. "Good morning Tenchi." She quickly assessed the happenings around her. "Are those two at it again?" 

"Good morning Little Washu. Yes, I'm afraid so," said Tenchi, glancing over to the breakfast table and then back at Washu. The diminutive genius was still wearing her lab coat. "Have you been in your lab all night?" 

"Yep, I've finally finished the polyphasic inter-universal shifter. I can now officially announce that I am the greatest scientific mind in _several_ universes!" proclaimed Washu triumphantly. She removed her coat and hung it upon the hook outside the lab door. 

"Uhh . . . that's great Little Washu," said Tenchi, not understanding what she was talking about as usual. 

"Are you two going to stand there and talk or are you going to come eat this wonderful meal I've prepared?" asked Sasami, setting two more places at the table.  


As the two of them approached the table, the bickering continued.  


"Come on Mihoshi we're going to be late enough as it is," griped Kiyone.  


"But I'm not finished eating yet," whined Mihoshi.  


"So just what are you trying to say, that I'm fat!?!?" bellowed Ayeka. 

"Hey! All I said, _Princess_, is that there's a little more _ass_ to you than usual!" shouted Ryoko. 

Tenchi took a deep breath and sighed. "It's definitely going to be a looooong day."  


* * *

Training was not going well that afternoon. Tenchi was accustomed to his grandfather besting him. That's why Yosho was the master and Tenchi the student. This, however, was an unprecedented eleventh time that Tenchi found himself knocked flat on his back and staring at the sky. Yosho slowly walked over and looked down at him saying in a firm tone, "Tenchi, you are not concentrating today." 

"I know grandpa. I'm sorry. It's just . . . ,"  


"It's just that your mind is still distracted with other thoughts," Yosho finished Tenchi's sentence. 

Tenchi nodded his head confirming Yosho's observation. 

"I see," said Yosho as he lowered the training sword off his shoulder. "No more lessons today, Tenchi. Rest and we will start fresh tomorrow. Perhaps then your mind will be free of your distractions." 

"Thanks grandpa, and I'm sorry," apologized Tenchi, picking himself up off the ground. "I'll do better tomorrow. I promise." As he dusted the dirt from his clothes Tenchi thought that what he needed more than anything was a soothing bath to free the built up tension in his body, and clear his mind of congested thoughts. Since the girls usually fell into their normal routines and chores at this time of day while he was training, this would be the perfect time to use the onsen for himself. Kiyone and Mihoshi were on patrol, Ayeka and Sasami were helping around the home and the shrine, Washu, more than likely, was in her lab, and Ryoko, by now at least, would have fallen into a sake-induced slumber until dinner.  


Tenchi approached the shoreline of the lake and searched until he found the correct spot. He remembered that there were two dimensional doors leading to the floating onsen. The first one was under the stairs back at the house and the other had been placed at the tall aging tree standing before him. He placed his hand on the tree trunk and waited. Washu had placed a genetic lock on the opening to prevent any strangers or stray animals from wandering into the onsen by mistake. There was a slight tingling sensation in the palm of Tenchi's hand and the dimensional door appeared before him. He opened the door to find the interior of the onsen directly on the other side. Tenchi stood there a moment staring inside. He held the door handle and stepped back outside the entrance to glance out over the lake at the floating onsen. Tenchi didn't care how many times he did this, it never ceased to amaze and humor him at the same time. He stepped inside and stepped outside again, once more glancing over the lake at the onsen and smiling to himself.  


_"Here I am . . . here,"_ he thought. _ "And at the same time I'm over there also?"_  


"Oh well," he said aloud, as he entered the onsen and allowed the door to close behind him this time. "I guess that's what Washu means by 'Spatial Shifting'."  
  


Tenchi undressed and lowered himself into the steaming waters of the hot springs. His mind and body slowly relaxed from the warmth of the soothing waters as he sank beneath the rippling currents. Slipping further beneath the surface, he took a deep breath and allowed himself to fully submerge. Water filled his ears, blocking out all sounds but that of the undulating waters surrounding him and his own rhythmic heartbeat. Tenchi's mind raced with thoughts of his true heritage, his apparently unwavering destiny that awaited him as a future sovereign of Jurai, and his feelings for those he cared for so much. Images of his extended family flashed in his mind. He loved them all but Tenchi knew where his path in life was inevitably headed, and it scared the hell out of him.  


_"How will I ever be the man that they want me to be?"_ He thought.  
"_I don't know the first thing about being a Prince. Grandpa believes that I possess what is necessary, Empresses Funaho and Misaki seem rather fond of me, and __Ayeka__ . . . "_  


His heartbeat and pulse quickened rapidly. The feelings he had for Ayeka were strong, and he deeply cared for the Princess. But the voice that had been echoing in Tenchi's mind for all those restless nights came back to haunt him once more.  


_"What about Ryoko? What of the others you care for and love too? What will happen to them?"_  


Tenchi gasped slightly, having forgotten where he was. His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat upright, emerging from the waters with an audible splash. His breath came in long gasps, coughing spastically from the water inhaled as his lungs attempted to expel the liquid. Tenchi's fit of coughing subsided after a few minutes. He sat there motionlessly for a moment, lost in his thoughts, before slipping once more beneath the warm waters. Using a nearby rock to rest his head on, Tenchi stared blankly into the heavens through the transparent shield that covered the onsen.  


"Ayeka," He said softly.  


In this moment, Tenchi had come to a conclusion that would change his life forever. It was time for him to stop running and face his emotions. Still, somewhere in the recesses of his soul, he could not help but feel saddened for the hurt feelings and heartaches he was about to inflict on the others. Part of him prayed for an easier way.  


* * *

Later that afternoon, after dinner, everyone had retired to their normal pre evening routines. Nobuyuki resigned himself to his study. Yosho returned to tend to the Masaki Shrine. Washu went to her lab to continue experimentations with that polyphasic . . . whatever she said. Ryoko had said something about relaxing in the onsen, inviting Tenchi to join her of course. He declined, however, sighting that he had other matters to attend to. Mihoshi and Kiyone were not back from their usual patrol of this quadrant of space, and probably wouldn't be back until late this evening. Sasami was busily clearing the table, and Ayeka was preparing to help her.  


"Here, Ayeka. Let me help you with that," offered Tenchi, gathering the dishes closest to him and taking them to the sink for washing.

"Thank you, Lord Tenchi," replied Ayeka, a demure smile upon her lips.  


They continued clearing the table in silence with just a fleeting glance between them and the occasional smile. The two of them happened to reach for the same plate simultaneously, which resulted in their hands meeting in a loose embrace. Both blushed slightly at the other's touch and withdrew their hands just as quickly. Tenchi looked at Ayeka. A lump formed in his throat. Summoning what was left of his now waning courage, he asked, "Miss Ayeka, after we clear the table w-would you like to take a leisurely walk with me down by the lake? I-I mean . . . I thought that you may enjoy the beauty of the blossoming trees this time of year." 

Ayeka blushed even more at Tenchi's invitation. She was about to respond when Sasami spoke up saying, "Go on you guys. I'll tend to the dishes."  


"Oh. Well . . . are you sure you don't mind, Sasami?" asked Ayeka courteously. 

"Of course not," said Sasami. "Besides, I've got Ryo-ohki to help me. Right Ryo-ohki?" 

"Miyaa. Miyaa!" responded the small cabbit as she transformed into her humanoid form. 

"See," stated Sasami, with a giggle. "I've got all the help I need."   


The Princess, graciously accepting Tenchi's offer, accompanied him into the surrounding woodlands on a slow gentle walk toward the direction of the lake. The forest was beautiful during this time of the season. The trees, in preparation for Spring, had bloomed. The scent of fragrant blossoms filled the forest, wafting over the smiling couple as they strolled along a narrow path. As they approached a small clearing in the middle of the woods, Tenchi turned to Ayeka. Swallowing hard, he looked into her ruby colored eyes. She was beautiful. A ray of pre dusk sunlight showed through the trees illuminating her face and sparkling on her amethyst hair. Tenchi searched his mind and heart for the words he was looking for. 

"Princess Ayeka, I . . . ummm," Tenchi stumbled over the words.  


"What is it, Lord Tenchi?" asked Ayeka in her usual petite tone that she reserved for addressing Tenchi personally.  


  
Tenchi gathered his thoughts, took a deep breath, and began. "Princess, before you and the others arrived, I had a relatively simple life, albeit a plain one. But since your arrival I've learned many things about myself, who I am, what I represent, and where I belong. Grandpa used to speak of destiny to me, saying that everyone has a path to follow in life." Tenchi paused, noticing the puzzled look on Ayeka's face. He continued, "Miss Ayeka, . . . Princess, I believe that my destiny lies with my Juraian heritage." Tenchi didn't know the correct customs of Jurai, but he hoped the old Earth custom would suffice. He reached behind him and pulled out a small box from his back pocket. Kneeling on one knee, he presented the box to the Princess. Ayeka's eyes widened. Her heart filled with exuberance and a raptured look came upon her face. Within the box was a solid gold engagement ring. Tenchi held her hand and gently slipped the ring onto her finger saying, "This belonged to my mother. She would have been proud to have you wear it in acceptance for being my wife." Tenchi stood and gazed into the Princess' teary eyes.  


"Tenchi, I . . . ," Ayeka began. 

From out of nowhere, appeared Ryoko. She floated down from the treetops, scrutinizing the scene of the young couple she just happened to stumble across this deep in the forest. 

"Well, well, what are you two doing this deep in the woods, huh?" asked Ryoko in a suspecting voice. "You know Tenchi, if you wanted to sneak off with someone you should have picked me. I would have shown you a good time." She clung to Tenchi's shoulders and ran her hand down his back to squeeze his buttocks. 

"Ryoko, please . . . ," Tenchi pleaded. He could see the ire building in Ayeka. 

"Listen, you . . . ," started Ayeka. 

"Oh calm down, _Princess_. I'm sure you weren't going to get anywhere with Tenchi any way," interrupted Ryoko. 

That was it. Ayeka exploded. "You . . . you . . . , Listen to me you contemptible bitch! For your information Tenchi has just shown his true feelings for me, and asked me to be his bride!" screamed Ayeka, showing Ryoko the finger on which the gold ring was adorned. Her anger and irritation inadvertently triggered the Princess's bio-energy shield. It hissed and crackled with electrical discharges. Ayeka continued her verbal attack. "How you could possibly believe that Tenchi would be interested in a loathsome, despicable, unclean, unkempt, uncivilized, whorish tramp such as you is beyond anyone's understanding! I doubt that Washu, your very own creator, could even figure that one out! You will always be alone, Ryoko! You do not know what love is all about and you never will!"  


Tenchi just stood there, shocked at the outburst that Ayeka had just demonstrated. The quiet that overcame the entire forest was deafening. Ayeka, already ashamed of the things she had just said, turned away from Ryoko's wounded gaze.   


Ryoko hovered there in the clearing for a moment, stunned. Her world had just been shattered. Her dreams were destroyed. She hovered a moment more, glancing at Tenchi, who had lowered his head in sorrow, and then at Ayeka, who glanced up abruptly only to see Ryoko slowly fade away. 

Ayeka saw the pain in Ryoko's eyes. This time, somehow, she had really hurt the space pirate's feelings over Tenchi's affections. Ryoko faded away, however, before the Princess had a chance to apologize for the cruel words she had just used. Ayeka saw, for the first time, the extent of the demon's love for Tenchi by the slight tears in her eyes just as she vanished. Tenchi just stood there. The sorrowful expression upon his face told of the pain his heart felt. It was then that Ayeka first suspected that Tenchi didn't just love her, but indeed cared just as deeply for Ryoko too. 

"Princess Ayeka, I . . . I don't think you should have said those things to her. I think you really hurt Ryoko this time." Tenchi's voice reverberated with despondency.  


"Lord Tenchi, I . . . I didn't mean to be so . . . so harsh," responded Ayeka. "Those words were improper for a Princess of Jurai. Please accept my humblest apologies."  


"I can forgive you Ayeka, but it's Ryoko whom you should really apologize to," said Tenchi. He turned to face Ayeka. "I realize that the two of you are usually at odds over things, mainly . . . well . . . me."  


"I know, Lord Tenchi. But having you propose to me and then having that _creature_ appear out of nowhere only to ruin my feeling of bliss, I-I . . . oohhh!" exclaimed Ayeka. "She just gets to me that's all!" 

Again the Princess noticed a slight expression of sorrow in Tenchi's eyes as she said "creature" in the description of Ryoko. Could it be that Tenchi loved Ryoko? The Princess pondered this for a moment and then dismissed it.

* * *

The newly engaged couple made their way back to the Masaki residence, slowly walking side by side. No words were exchanged during their journey back to the household. The mood was a bittersweet one. As they neared the front door of the house, Ryoko materialized before them. Her head was slightly bowed and she avoided eye contact with either of them, saying, "I . . . I'm sorry Tenchi for the way I acted. I didn't realize that . . . " The words Ryoko wanted to say would not come. "I would also like to apologize to you, Ayeka." Ayeka was shocked. She had thought that Ryoko would rather be imprisoned for another seven hundred years rather than apologize for anything she did or said to the Princess. 

"I do hope that . . . ," Ryoko's voice cracked and trailed off. It was then that Ayeka noticed the droplets of water collecting on the ground at Ryoko's feet. ". . . that the two of you will be happy together. You will not have to worry about my intrusions any more because I'm leaving . . . " Ryoko trailed off again trying to regain her composure, but could not. "I love you Tenchi!" she cried, breaking down at those last four words crying and sobbing into her hands. Before either Tenchi or Ayeka could respond to comfort her, Ryoko quickly turned and vanished through the front wall of the Masaki home. The Princess and Tenchi just stood there. Ayeka glanced over to Tenchi to see a single tear roll down his right cheek, and, to her surprise, felt a tear roll down her own cheek as well. Silence. At this moment a revelation came to Ayeka. All her feelings of mistrust, hatred, and -- yes, even jealousy of Ryoko had been unjustified. The demon . . . no, the woman that she had thought merely wanted Tenchi only because Tenchi was something that she, Ayeka, desired was indeed in love with Tenchi as well. Ryoko, to the best of Ayeka's knowledge, had never known true love. When Tenchi put his very life on the line while facing Kagato it was the first time in Ryoko's existence that somebody actually cared for her, and she took this to heart. 

"Perhaps we should leave her alone for a while and then go talk with her," suggested Tenchi.  


"Do you think she will really leave?" asked Ayeka.  


"I hope not, Ayeka. If she did . . . I'd miss her." 

There it was again. Only this time Tenchi had actually admitted that he cared for Ryoko. 

"Lord Tenchi . . . ," began Ayeka, trying to judge her words carefully, "forgive me for asking, but do you . . . love Ryoko?" There was no other way for her to phrase it. 

Tenchi's mouth dropped open. He looked around as if trying to find the words he wanted to say somewhere on the ground. 

"I . . . Ayeka, I-I . . . " He stared intently into those beautiful eyes of Ayeka.  


Taking a deep breath, he confessed, "Yes."  


The look of sorrow in Ayeka's eyes over that single admission, stabbed at Tenchi's heart. She lowered her head and held tight the ring that was firmly on her finger. He quickly continued, endeavoring to comfort her. "I . . . I love all of you. You surely realized that, Ayeka. I just find it so hard to show my affections for one of you without hurting the others." He pulled her closer and, gently raising her head so her eyes met his once more, he continued. "Ayeka, I do love you with all my heart, but I likewise have just as deep a feeling for the other girls too. Ryoko, Kiyone, Washu . . . ," He paused briefly. "Hell, . . . even Mihoshi!" That last one not only surprised Ayeka, but Tenchi as well. He was finally releasing his true feelings for all of them. As he raised her chin a little higher, he gently kissed her sweetly on the lips. It was at this point that the Princess had a moment of complete clarity and realized that to truly have the love of her life she may have to share that love with her other "sisters" as well. 

Her fears at rest, Ayeka found her voice and asked, "Why then did you only propose to me, Lord Tenchi?" She gave him a petite smile. 

"Huh?" Not quite understanding what the Princess had just asked he continued. "Well, I . . . That is . . . ," Tenchi just couldn't find the words. Finally he asked, "What are you saying Ayeka?" 

The Princess giggled slightly. 

At this point Tenchi was totally confused, and he looked like it. Before he could say anything further, however, the Princess spoke saying, "My love, you are the direct heir to the Royal Family of the House of Jurai, a Prince in your own right. In following with Juraian customs and traditions you are entitled to as few or as _many_ wives as you choose." She let those last few words sink in.  


"What are you trying to tell me, Ayeka?" asked a baffled Tenchi once more.  


"I am saying, dear, that I too love you with all my heart, but you would never feel comfortable loving me while thinking of the pain and heartache you inadvertently afflicted on the others. They seem to care for you too as much as you care for them," stated Ayeka. Tenchi fell to the steps as the full force of what the Princess was implying hit him. Ayeka gracefully sat down beside him. 

"M-multiple . . . wives?" The color drained from Tenchi's face.  


"Multiple wives." Ayeka confirmed, resting her head on his shoulder. Her long silken hair draped down Tenchi's back.   


"And . . . y-you wouldn't mind?" He asked incredulously.  


"You forget, love, that I was raised a Princess of Jurai," said Ayeka. "I was quite aware that I may have to share my betrothed with my sister, Sasami, when she came of age of course, as well as any others he may choose."  


Her words, as well as her close proximity to Tenchi's body, seemed to soothe his apprehensions. They sat there a few moments together, pondering what was decided. Tenchi suddenly jumped to his feet pulling the Princess with him saying, "Oh my gosh, we forgot about Ryoko! We have to find and tell her before she leaves."  


Ayeka and Tenchi dashed through the front door and ran through the house looking for Ryoko. Sasami, noticing the excitement, asked, "What are you two doing? Are you looking for something?"  


"I'll explain later Sasami," said Ayeka, out of breath. "Have you seen Ryoko? It's important that we find her." 

Tenchi came running down the steps. "She's not in her room." 

"Ryoko looked very upset over something," stated Sasami. "Were you and her fighting again Ayeka?" 

"Please, Sasami, it's very important that we find her," insisted Ayeka. "Did you see where she went?" 

"Well . . . ," Sasami began, "she said something about me being a good girl and for me to watch over you and Tenchi. What did she mean by that Ayeka?" 

"Please, Sasami!" Ayeka pleaded once more. "Tell us where she went. I'll tell you everything later. I promise." 

"She patted me on the head," continued Sasami, "took Ryo-ohki, and left out the back door. Hey! Where are you two going!?" Tenchi and Ayeka ran past the small Princess and took off out the back door of the house. "Remember you promised to tell me what's going on later!" She yelled after the two of them. 

Near the edge of the forest Tenchi stopped abruptly. Ayeka was following so closely she nearly ran into him. The sun was setting and they didn't have much daylight left. "Let's split up," he said. "I'll look over by the shrine, training grounds, and Funaho. You take down by the lake, the onsen, and the caves." 

"Right." The Princess and Tenchi went in opposite directions to search for the heartbroken space pirate before she had a chance to leave their lives forever.

* * *

Ayeka searched along the lake shore to no avail. Her search of the onsen was likewise unsuccessful. She had almost given up hope of finding Ryoko in any of the space pirate's usual haunts. Then, as she was approaching the cave in which Ryoko had been imprisoned for so many years, she heard the sound of sobbing coming from deep within its interior. It was dark inside the cave but navigable by the slight amount of remaining daylight that filtered into the shadowy corners. Ayeka approached slowly and silently. She noticed Ryoko kneeling in front of the broken seal which had imprisoned her for so long. Ryo-ohki was beside her, meowing in a pitiful tone, sharing Ryoko's emotional pain and sorrow through their unique telepathic bond.  


"Why did you have to release me?" Ryoko cried. "I would have rather stayed imprisoned here for all eternity than to endure this pain I feel for you now." Ryoko once more broke down in tears.   


"Miyaaahhh!" cried the small cabbit. 

As Ayeka came closer she could hear Ryoko, who had once again composed herself, say, "I will miss you, my love. I do hope that you and the Princess are happy together." Ryoko then lay a tear-stained photo that she had been holding of Tenchi on the seal in front of her and stood to leave. She turned around abruptly, sensing a presence behind her. 

Ryoko wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ayeka? How long have you been standing there?" 

"Long enough." Ayeka said in a hushed tone. 

Ryoko sniffled and replied, "Yes . . . well . . . I was just leaving. Good bye Princess and good luck on your marriage . . . to Tenchi." A lone tear made its way down Ryoko's face once more. Ayeka could tell that of all the power Ryoko possessed it was taking every ounce of strength she had to keep from breaking down once more in front of the Princess. 

"Come along Ryo-ohki. It's time to leave."  
"Mya," was Ryo-ohki's resigned response. She sprang onto Ryoko's shoulder. 

Ayeka held up one hand. "I can't let you leave, Ryoko." 

"Princess, I don't want to fight with you anymore." Ryoko moved to pass Ayeka.  


The Princess shifted her position, however, bringing herself to stand between Ryoko and the exit to the cave. "All I need to do is talk with you, Ryoko."  


"Ryo-ohki," Ayeka addressed the cabbit. "I think Sasami has some nice delicious carrots for you before you leave." With that said, Ryo-ohki jumped from her perch atop Ryoko's left shoulder and scurried out of the cave in the direction of the Masaki house. It was a tactical strategy on the part of the Princess. Ayeka smiled abruptly at her own ingenuity. There was no chance of Ryoko leaving the planet without a ship. 

"Come back here you traitor!" scolded Ryoko to the departing cabbit. 

Ryoko stood there looking at the Princess who in turn was standing there looking at her. A few silent moments went by until a slight vestige of the "old" Ryoko showed itself and she said, "Well, are you going to talk or are we going to stand here in this damp dark cave freezing our asses off all night?" 

Ayeka smiled at that remark and began. "Ryoko, I know that you love Tenchi. You love him . . . as much as I do." 

Ryoko glanced back at the picture she had placed on the seal   
.   
"However," continued Ayeka, "I have come to the conclusion that for Tenchi to show his true love for me, I must be willing to share that love. You should see that as well, Ryoko. Lord Tenchi is incapable of loving just one of us without hurting the other. I have seen in his eyes that it causes him great sorrow when he inadvertently hurts one of us by showing affection toward the other." 

"That's interesting and all Ayeka, but Tenchi proposed to you. After all, you are the Princess of Jurai. I'm just a demon. You said so yourself. I will never know love." Those damning words thrown back at her, coupled with the anguish in Ryoko's voice, made Ayeka ashamed. "All I've ever been is a space pirate. Maybe not by my own choosing, but that's what I am." Ryoko lowered her head in sorrow, a lone tear dropping to the ground at her feet. 

"No," said Ayeka. She could feel Ryoko's pain. "You are much more than that. I _used_ to think that of you, . . . but no more. I thought of you as a rival for Tenchi's love, Ryoko. I did not realize that the feelings you had for Tenchi were true. I thought you only wanted Tenchi because he was someone that I loved and wanted to be with. I let rivalry, as well as jealousy, cloud my judgment." Ayeka stepped forward, placing her hand on Ryoko's shoulder. "I no longer consider you a space pirate, nor do I consider you a demon. Those words I spoke to you earlier today were unjust, and I apologize. Please forgive me." 

Ryoko looked up, surprised that Ayeka was apologizing to _her_. Seeing Ryoko's reaction, Ayeka gave a disarming smile saying, "What? A Princess can't be wrong?"  


Ryoko gave a subdued smile back at the Princess. "So . . . does this mean we're friends now or something?" 

"I think we're going to be more than just friends, Ryoko." Ayeka smiled mischievously this time. 

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Ryoko. 

Ayeka shivered slightly from the dampness in the cave. "Could we possibly continue this conversation at home? Lord Tenchi will be worried if we don't return soon. After all, it is very inappropriate for a couple of Princesses to carry on a conversation of this stature in a dark dingy cave." Ayeka turned to exit the cavern, letting that last sentence linger on until it finally registered with Ryoko.  


"Wait a minute! What did you just say?"  


"Oh . . . ," said Ayeka with that sly smile again. She paused and turned to face Ryoko. "I almost forgot. As I pointed out to Lord Tenchi, he has the right to choose as few or as many wives as he sees fit. Therefore, _sister_, you too will be a Princess of Jurai upon the consummation of the marriage." 

Ryoko was dumbfounded trying to comprehend the words that the Princess spoke. Finally, in bewilderment, she asked, "You mean Tenchi, . . . you, . . . and me . . . together?" Her sad eyes showed with a luster of rejuvenating hope. She would sacrifice her very existence for Tenchi. If sharing his love was the only way to be with him, Ryoko was willing to do anything. "Are you serious? Tenchi really wants to marry me too?" Ryoko's disheartened expression turned to one of restrained jubilation.  


"Mmm-hmmm." Ayeka responded affirmatively with a nod her head and a reassuring smile.  


A flush of emotions welled up inside Ryoko, engulfing her. She had never experienced this type of elation before. Unable to contain her overwhelming joy any longer, she grabbed the Princess and hugged her tightly until Ayeka managed to whimper, "Ryoko, . . . you're . . . crushing meeeee!" 

"I-I'm sorry." Ryoko laughed, as she released the Princess. "I've never felt this happy before!" 

"That's quite all right," said Ayeka, straightening her dress. "Now . . . let's get the hell out of this damn damp cave." 

"Heyyy," quipped Ryoko. "I think a little of me is rubbing off on you already." 

"Yes, well, I just pray some of _me_ rubs off on _you_."  


They both laughed as they exited the cave into the night air of the surrounding woodlands. 

"Do you think Tenchi will be up to handling the two of us, . . . _sister_?" asked Ryoko humorously. Using that word to describe her now former rival was going to take a little getting used to. Ryoko had no idea what it was like to have a real sister. Although, after seeing how close Ayeka and Sasami were, she thought it might not be so bad having a surrogate one. 

"Well, . . . there could be more than just the two of us, Ryoko." 

"Oh! Right. I almost forgot about Sasami. We have a while, though, with her."  


"Actually, there may be . . . ," Ayeka gave a dramatic pause. "..._ six_ of us."

Tenchi was returning home from his search near Funaho. There was no sign of Ryoko anywhere. Perhaps Ayeka was having better luck. Grandpa's words of wisdom echoed in Tenchi's mind once more, but he shook it away. He couldn't imagine his life without even one of the girls, Ryoko included. Tenchi turned to go inside the house, but hesitated as his hand reached for the door handle. He turned to face the wooded areas surrounding the small home and smiled. For he heard Ryoko's thunderous voice echoing throughout the forest exclaiming . . . 

"_WWWHAT!?!?!?_" 

* * *

Next chapter: Body 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
